Mercenaries and Assassins
by Shaeric Draconis
Summary: WKFF8 YaoiYuri MM, FF, Pairings inside. W.I.P Rinoa is taken from her world placed into the world of Weiss Kreuz. Squall and team the Mercenaries go in search for her crossing the paths of the Assassins who will aid them in there quest.
1. Koneko

I do not own the Final Fantasy VIII (Squaresoft) or Weiss Kreuz characters though I wished I did especially the blondes.  *Yaoi* M/M and *Yuri* F/F love etc so if you are not into it then do not read it. Please do not flame because you have been warned.  

Rinoa is taken from her world and placed into the world of Weiss Kreuz by some unknown force.  Squall and gang follow her to find her and uncover more than just a taken friend/sorceress.

**Pairings eventually: Squall x Zell, Aya x Youji, Quistis x Rinoa**

**R 13 – Mild bad language **

**Mercenaries and Assassins**

**Prologue**

Darkness surrounded her form as she felt powers beyond her recognition infuse her body.  The shadows where this darkness lurked exploded inside of her and she had no idea how to stop it.  She tried to call out, but no words would come forth.  Fear began to run rampant through her body, fear like she has never known before.  She was a sorceress yet this dark power had her enthralled within its grasp.  For a fleeting moment she sensed a Gateway opening, and her mind gasped as she stared at a tall blonde haired man with emerald eyes, then the image was gone.

Rinoa screamed as she felt the darkness take over her mind and she felt the very air around her suffocating, the thunder and lightning dulling her screams, muffling it to nothing.  She whimpered, "God Squall, help me…_PLEASE!!  I am __SCA…" Her last remaining word lost into the nothingness that had dragged her body from this world into another…_

**Part One – Koneko **

"Hey Youji not feeling well today?"  Ken grinned as he began to move plants around.  Youji was on time for work for once.

Youji ignored him; he had a sense of déjà vu or whatever you liked to call it.  Hell he had no idea, whatever it was this feeling seemed to haunt him in his dreams and now in his waking moments.  He wished to tell someone but his team mates would only laugh at him saying he was imagining things or better yet…_crazy._

He dreamt of a dark haired girl with dark eyes, quite beautiful in fact but she was different.  He frowned.  In what way she was different he had no idea.  He shook his head and slapped his forehead.  _Idiot!  You are crazy._

"Ho…if you like I can hit you harder, might knock some working sense into you."  Ken chuckled and a slight smirk appeared on Aya's face.

Giving Ken a sour look Youji gave him the one finger salute, "You know what you can do with this… Oh sorry you don't too many fingers."  Sarcasm dripping from his tone.  Youji smiled lazily as he saw Ken get on the defensive.

"Up yours Youji, just because…Youji?!"  Ken watched as his team mate's face suddenly paled his hands gripping the counter his eyes going dark his breathing sharp and fast.  Ken looked towards Aya nervously.

Aya shook his head and moved silently towards Youji.  "Youji?"  He waved his hand in front of his eyes.  The usual emerald colouring of his team mates eyes were now dark, very dark and different.  They looked around the shop and stopped the moment they rested on Aya.

Aya almost stepped back but stood his ground, his eyes squinting wearily.  ~What the hell…?!~

Youji then spoke; his voice seemed as if it was far away, softer, "Four will come.  They journey to rescue me.  The leader is a close friend of mine, the lion with stormy grey eyes…tell hi…"  Youji's bottom lip trembled, and the dark eyes wavered between black and emerald.  "I…I…don't have much time, I am tra…pped inside a…dar…k ce...ll…I ca…n't…she… is too stro…sorce…"  Youji's face contorted his breathing now ragged, then silence.  His face slowly relaxing.

Still as a statue Aya stood there silent, if Youji was fooling around he was going to kill him.  But somehow Aya knew he wasn't, but this did not make him feel any better.  In fact he was a little freaked by it, especially by Youji's eyes, for a moment there they were the eyes of someone else, someone who was afraid.  Aya rushed forward as Youji's eyes rolled and his body began to fall backwards.  "_Youji!"  Aya grabbed him, pulling him into his arms.  He lifted him up saying over his shoulders, "Ken I will take him upstairs, __you watch the shop."_

"Look Aya, Youji is only fooling around, granted it was a good performance…"

"Shut. Up. Ken.  Just watch the bloody shop damn it!"  Aya was a sceptical man and did not believe in many things, but what he had just witnessed with Youji was definitely not a prank on Youji's part.

As he carried him upstairs he looked down at the older assassin.  He looked so innocent when his mouth was shut.  Aya frowned shaking his head.  When he reached the door, he stood Youji up and leaned his body up against his as he searched his pocket for the key.  He hesitated as Youji's head rested on his shoulder, his hair felt like soft silk against his neck.  Aya sniffed his hair and could smell honey, honey with a dash of male musk.  ~Damn it Aya pull yourself together.  You don't have time for this shit. ~With that he pushed the key into the lock and opened the door.

He dragged Youji into their shared apartment then laid him down on the couch.  He watched his team mate then frowned and watched as Youji stirred slowly.  Any thoughts going through Aya's mind was instantly ejected.  Bending he placed his hands on Youji's face, his eyes flickering slightly, Youji's skin was like warm silk.  ~For shits sake Aya get a grip. ~"Youji, get up!"

"A…Aya…?"

Straightening Aya nodded his head brusquely.  "How do you feel?"  Aya tried to sound concerned but his words came out forced and hard.  It was the best he could do; besides Youji was used to him.

"I…I feel strange…wha…what did she say?"

Aya blinked twice his face frozen, "_She…What are you talking about?"_

"The girl from my dreams, wha…what did she say, I need to know Aya?"  Youji began to nibble on his bottom lip; he was so sure it was her.  She was in some kind of trouble…or was he still dreaming?

Aya's frowned deepened his eyes tiny slits.  Girl of his dreams.  Now why did that bother him?  Because it did.  "Tell me from the beginning Youji, tell me about the dreams."  He only wanted to know so he could understand what he was talking about, nothing else.

Sitting up Youji watched as Aya sat beside him.  "I have had the same recurring dream for the last seven nights and she is in it.  She tries to talk to me but the words won't come out and a black shadow hovers in the background, she tries to hold it at bay but the harder she tries the stronger it becomes, and then…it overtakes her."  Youji shuddered.  "She is different from us Aya, I know it sounds crazy but it is true.  She glows with some kind of energy that I cannot put a finger on, and on her back she has white wings."  He took a deep breath and could not look at his friend.  He did not want to see that look that Aya was prone to give, the one that said he _was crazy._

Strangely enough Aya believed him, after what had happened downstairs how could he not.  "I don't think you are crazy this time Youji, other times I do but not this time."  He smirked at this but then he became serious again.  "Why can't you remember what she said downstairs?"

Youji shrugged, "I have no idea, it is like she takes me over completely and puts me somewhere else."  He had no idea what he said or meant but it was the only way he could explain it.

A perfect crimson eyebrow arched his voice flat, "Well she said that we are to expect four people to arrive to rescue her, and that the leader was the lion with stormy blue/grey eyes."

Leaning forward Youji's eyes sparkled brightly.  "Did she say anything else?"

So it was definitely a she.  Maybe the lion guy was her lover.  Aya snorted, what difference did it make anyway.  "Yes, she said she is trapped in a dark cell."  He angled his head thoughtfully, "Whoever has her it is a female who is very strong."

"How strong?"

"How the _hell would I know?  I am not even sure that this is __real!"  What did he look like the __oracle?_

"Alright Aya calm down, I was just asking.  I am not sure myself but if anything is going to happen it will.  I just hope she doesn't try and talk through me again, it is the most unpleasant feeling and not quite how I like to have the female around me."  Youji shivered.

"Time will tell.  Now get your butt of the couch and get back downstairs, the school girls will be arriving soon."  Aya shuddered at this, he hated this part of the day.  He stood up then hesitated, "what does she look like?'  Aya had no idea why he asked but he had to know.

Youji smiled his eyes glazing as he remembered her, "She is very beautiful with dark hair with red streaks and dark eyes, pale skin and soft lips..."  He could have gone on but he saw Aya's face scowl.  "But you know she is just another pretty face."  Why the _hell was he playing it down for?  Oh no Youji, don't you __dare go __there.  Ah ah ah, it will only cause you pain.  Stick with the ladies, Aya would kill you if he ever finds out about your secret wish.  He quickly stood up and ran passed Aya.  Safer if he was working._

Shaking his head Aya watched Youji practically run back to work.  What was the matter with Youji? And what about himself when Youji described the female in his dreams.  Whatever it was it was starting to irritate him and he hated wasting energy on pointless thoughts as these.  He shrugged his shoulders shutting and locking the apartment.

***

The school girls had arrived and were invading the flower shop, each one of the assassins dealt with them in their own personal way…even Aya.  But today Youji was not his usual self, yes he flirted and encouraged them to buy some flowers but his mind was on other things.  The female in his dreams, and to top it off he kept expecting the four strangers to walk in the door, making him fidgety and restless.  ~What the hell am I going to say if they do walk in here? They might think I am crazy. ~ He gave a sour look to Aya, and that will just top his day if they did.  He snorted and turned his back to him.

Aya kept watching Youji beneath his crimson bangs.  Why was he suddenly interested in him?  A perfect crimson eyebrow arched.  It is only Youji for goodness sake.  He shook himself that guy has a big ego, and it was so inflated he was surprised that he wasn't floating.  He smirked at this, his thoughts wandering to Youji's dreams, and the unusual event that happened this morning.

Aya will never admit to it, but he kept watching the door too, as if the lion with stormy eyes was about to walk in at any moment.  How would they handle it?  He shifted uncomfortably on his shoes, maybe it was just a dream and that it will all blow over soon, besides he had more important things to think about, and Youji was one of them.  He _gasped at this terrible thought and pricked his finger on a rose thorn.  __Damn you Youji this is __your fault!  Aya sneered and looked at Youji icily._

Youji looked up as Aya gasped and he was confused as to why Aya gave him that look, the one 'if looks could kill he would drop dead instantly look'.  Geez what stick is up his arse now?

Omni and Ken looked at one another.  Since the incident the two older assassins were acting differently.  Ken told Omni about it and they agreed with one another something was in the wind.  Omni shuddered; 'something wicked this way comes' seemed to rush through his mind.  All they needed now was for Manx to come through that door with a mission.

Shaking himself Omni went back to work, hoping that the girls would leave soon, his face was aching with all the smiles and goodness he had to portray and he had a lot of studying to do.

***********************************

Stepping out of the shower grabbing a towel, Youji had to admit he was a little disappointed with the non-event that happened after the incident.  No strangers had arrived and nothing else had occurred.  The only thing he did noticed different today was that Aya kept giving him the death glare.  How he earned that he had no idea.  _Walking bloody icicle._

He wiped the steam of the mirror and looked at his reflection then down into the sink.  Youji froze for a moment cocking his head with a confused expression on his face.  He lifted his head very slowly, "What the fu…?!"  He stepped back abruptly, his emerald eyes wide with shock.  They grew bigger (if that was possible) his mouth trying to scream but no words would come out.

His reflection was not his; it was of a _short young man with spiky blonde hair and a black tattoo on the left side of his face.  Youji closed his mouth and swallowed.  The other blonde looked just as shocked as he did.  Youji could not help himself as he yelled at the top of his voice, "__WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON??!!"  Alright so he panicked but what else could he do._

Aya came crashing in almost breaking the door down.  He looked at Youji, who was only wearing a towel around his slender hips.

Youji looked at Aya then the mirror and back to Aya again who was breathing fast.

"I-I saw…n-not me…s-some…he…b-blonde…tattoo…sh-short…m-mirror…" 

Aya folded his arms looking at his team mate oddly.  He refused to look down and kept his eyes on Youji's left ear.  "Short mirror, Youji you are beginning to scare me.  Now make sense what about the mirror?"

Opening and closing his mouth like a fish in a bowel, Youji just could not get the words out and besides, Aya will think he was nuts and the funny thing was Youji himself thought he was nuts.  He sighed and hunched his broad shoulders with defeat, drops of water glistening on his golden skin mumbling softly, "I think I need to lie down, it has been a long day."  His damp honey hair covering his face.

"Night Aya."

He walked passed him then Omni then Ken saying night to each of them.  ~I haven't even had a drink and I am hallucinating.  Big time!  _God I am in dire need for a smoke! ~_

"Youji?!"  Aya hated to admit it but he was beginning to worry about him.  He watched as Youji's hips began to sway as he made his way to his room, violet eyes darkening at the seductive movement.  Aya swallowed his pale face like cold marble as he looked at the other two saying crisply, "Best let him rest, he is tired."  He strode briskly towards his room so he could kick himself.  ~There is _no __way in __hell I am attracted to Youji! ~ Slamming his door he toed his shoes of viciously and stormed over to his bed and grabbed his Katana.  ~I would rather __cut __my own __throat then have __feelings for that guy! ~_

Unsheathing his most precious possession he began to practice moves, anything to get his mind of his older team mate.  His violet eyes were fiery like his hair, his pale skin, barely covered with a tight fitting tank top, and crimson silk boxers.  His well toned muscled body, graceful and precise with each movement as his slender form seemed to dance, his Katana arcing and slicing in the air, almost singing as they became one.  Breathing heavily he felt better and his mind was detached and aloof the way he liked it to be.

Youji was not his type.  Simple statement but very true.  Nodding his head as he rejected the nonsense from his mind Aya had made a decision.  He would _never __ever __think of going with Youji.  __Not in a million years.  With that he relaxed so glad that he had sorted out those ridiculous feelings.  Besides Youji was freaking out on him. The dreams, now the bathroom scene.  Aya frowned as he felt a cold feeling rush through his body, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, like someone was walking on his grave.  The same feeling he felt the night his life was destroyed never to be the same again._

He shivered and re-sheathed his Katana frowning.  Something was on its way and for a moment Aya felt fear.  …_Fear of not knowing what!_

TBC

Next Chapter Squall and team arrive.


	2. Arrival of Squall and team

I do not own the Final Fantasy VIII (Squaresoft) or Weiss Kreuz characters though I wished I did especially the blondes.  *Yaoi* M/M and *Yuri* F/F love etc so if you are not into it then do not read it. Please do not flame because you have been warned.  

Rinoa is taken from her world and placed into the world of Weiss Kreuz by some unknown force.  Squall and gang follow her to find her and uncover more than just a taken friend/sorceress.

**Pairings eventually: Squall x Zell, Aya x Youji, Quistis x Rinoa **

**R 13 – Mild bad language **

**Mercenaries and Assassins**

**Part Two – Arrival of Squall and Team**

The lone figure sat on the ground his head between his knees, he felt queasy, his body was shaking and his ears were echoing and to top it of he was disorientated his surroundings spinning around him.

Doctor Odine had warned them that this would happen.  But he had not expected it to be this bad; it reminded him of _Time __Compression.  He felt he had left some part of himself behind._

Odine had been honest enough by saying that he was not sure of the outcome of his latest project, Gateway X.  He believed that there existed, Gateway's to different worlds, moments, times, existence, places and people which moved in synchronisation with their world.  A gateway being the portal to these existences.  Dr Odine being the true scientist he was, discovered a way to tap into the portal, threshold…the _Gateway!_

Squall shuddered as his body tried to adjust.  Swallowing hard he searched his bag for the Elixir GX that would give him the balance he desperately needed now.  He held his breath as electricity shot all around him, static sounds reverberating and bouncing of the walls then a loud _WHOOSH!!_

Exhaling slowly he watched as a dark opening appeared, shimmering and swirling, a petite figure being pushed through as if it was slow motion.  A small smile tugged at his lips.  _Zell._

Squall knew that it would be a few more minutes before Zell realised that he was here.  He tipped his head back and drank from the small vial.  The fiery liquid rushed through his body spreading out to every nerve end, revitalising and bringing him the balance he needed.

Irvine was the next to be pushed through then Quistis.  Their gear and equipment all around them.  They had no idea how long they would be here for, but they were not leaving without Rinoa.  Squall knew this for a certainty.  Rinoa was a friend and part of their team.

He stood up rather weakly, using his gunblade Lionheart to lean on, his fingers unconsciously caressing the handle.  "Drink the GX Elixir, it will help balance you."  He wanted to secure the area from prying eyes straight away.  Dr Odine marked this area as the destination from there own world, but in this world it was the point of origin.  In plain English, there only way home.

With nimble quickness Zell stood up and began to bounce on the heel of his feet, his fiery energy glowing all around him.  Bouncing towards Irvine he could see the cowboy looked a bit green.  Zell flashed him a canine grin, "Hey man, feeling a bit queasy are ya?"

Giving him a filthy look Irvine winced his voice slightly hoarse, "Can't you keep still for five minutes?" The look of disgust saying it all.

"Nothing keeps me down baby."  And to prove it he did a couple of forward flips ending with a somersault.

Irvine grunted, "Sometimes I hate you Zell."

Zell grinned looking towards Squall who shook  his head.  "Because you are full of energy Zell you can begin by securing the place.  No one leaves this area until it is fully operational.  Understood?"

They all nodded, remembering why they were here in the first place.  Why each one of them was chosen.  Quistis had her own secret reason why she pulled rank so she could come on this mission.  This was no ordinary mission, this was _personal!_

Grabbing a silver case full of high tech equipment, Zell walked towards the dark end of the building and stopped as Squall called out to him.  Zell turned cocking a golden eyebrow, "??"

"Irvine will help you while Head mistress and I determine what our next move is going to be…Oh and Zell…"

Stopping once again Zell looked at their commander waiting for his next round of orders.

"Be careful."  Squall then turned his attention to Quistis, his face showing no emotion of any kind.

Stunned Zell just nodded and looked at Irvine.  Squall has never shown concern for him before.  He felt his face burning as a pink blush suffused his face.

Irvine leaned closer to his ear saying with a smirk on his face, "What am I…chopped _liver?"_

"Ah shut the hell up man!"  Zell then flashed his white teeth, "You're just jealous!"  Thrusting the silver case at Irvine's chest he walked into the darkness disappearing, as if it swallowed him up.

Shivering Irvine followed him.  He had a bad feeling about this mission… a very bad feeling.  And just once he wished that his instincts were wrong…just _once!_

Helping Quistis to stand Squall watched her intently.  He knew she had pulled rank, had used her Head mistress status to come with them.  What he did not know was _why?_

Quistis smiled with amusement, if she had been anyone else, she would have been disconcerted with his intense stare.  "We will need to split up into pairs Squall.  It is not going to be easy, especially since we have no idea where we are."  She bowed her head, something Quistis has never done.  Please let Rinoa be alright.  I could not stand it if she was in pain.  She bit her lip as she felt a rush of emotions threatening to overtake her.  Must not let him see how I feel.  Must not let any of them see what I am going through.

Uncomfortable with the silence Squall moved away from her, picking up his bag.  He could not handle the emotion he could feel radiating from Quistis, he could not understand it either.  "Zell is the only link we have with Rinoa…" he paused, "and him."

Squall smiled within, poor Zell.  He had freaked out when she first contacted him, speaking into his mind, but it was her fear that sobered him up.  Her fear and the feeling that she was so alone.

These were Zell's exact words.  "She is sad and lonely Squall…she has nothing to live for anymore."

Though he tried not to feel anything, Squall was overcome with guilt.  He had thought that she was fine; she had made him believe she was fine.  Or was it because he wanted to believe that she was alright, so he could leave her with a clear conscious.  He flinched as Quistis touched his arm.

"Squall what you did was right, she had to know the truth."  Her words spoken softly but firmly.

He shrugged.  He did not wish to discuss this with anyone; it was his business alone, no one else's.  "We will search for the flower shop tomorrow.  Zell will be with me."

"Yes of course, he is the only one who knows what the other blonde looks like.  Should be an interesting meeting, Zell said the other guy had panicked breaking the connection."

Squall's mouth twitched, "He was no better, he smashed the mirror."

Quistis laughed softly, "It would not be Zell if he didn't."  She looked slyly at Squall, and could see him put his mask on, so fast and efficiently, just like the man himself.  Why won't he admit how he feels for him?  Who is she to talk; she is no better, her mask now in place.  "We better prepare ourselves for the night, it is cold here."

With an abrupt nod, Squall looked around, this building was small.  It used to be a warehouse of some kind, but no one has been here for awhile.  Why?  Just once he wished that he had the answers.  Especially the reason why Rinoa was brought to this world.  Was it because someone could feel her loneliness and wished to take advantage of her?  If he had been her Knight she would not have been taken in the first place.  Squall rubbed his scar gently; he was getting a headache with all these unanswered questions.  He wished that Zell was here he would tell him to get his act together and get on with it.

***********************************

Zell and Irvine had their full concentration on setting up the security system.  The technology of Esthar surpassed that of Balamb and anywhere else.  It still amazed Zell now.  It was a complexed system yet simplicity in operating.  What made it even better was that it could not be detected by anyone or thing.  It reflected light that bounced of beams, using waves and energy, which it extracted from the very air around them.  It was way above Zell's head of course, but as Dr. Odine said, "Even zomeone with ze brain of ze chicken wouldz be able to operate and zet up diz zyztem."  And as much as Zell hated his analogy because of what Seifer used to call him, he was right.  A chicken wuss could operate it.  He chuckled to himself.

"What are you so happy about?"  Irvine then smirked, "Or need I ask."

Zell gave Irvine the finger. "Bite me and ya wrong, I was thinking about Doc Weirdo."

It was Irvine's turn to laugh.  "Yes he is a bit of a weirdo, but a very clever one."  Irvine frowned, "I am still having trouble believing that we are in another world.  You'd think I would be used to it after the Time Compression."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean man.  But Rin needs us Irvy."

"Yea she does partner she does.  Don't worry your cute little head about it Zell, Squall will do everything in his power to find her as we all will."  Yes Irvine had faith in the commander, a lot of faith.

"Quit calling me cute Irvy, ya know I hate being called that."  Grumbling Zell went back to work giving Irvine the looks that would kill.

Irvine winked, "Now now Zell, if I was Squall you would love it."

"Just shut the fuck up Irvine and get back ta work.  Squall would never call me anything but Zell, because we are mates, friend's comrades and that's it."  Zell banged his fist down to knock a brace in place and to let go of some of his frustrations.  Squall knew that Zell had feelings for him but was not interested.  Zell respected that and would never step over the line.  He knew his friend too well, they all did.

"Well if you ask me, he is a fool."

Zell stiffened then shook his head, "I am not asking ya…now give it a rest!  _Geez!"  Another thump on the brace, wishing it was Irvine's head instead._

Irvine chuckled and let it drop.  He did not want to upset his friend anymore.  But he was only telling the truth, Squall was a fool and if he was not careful he would lose Zell to someone else.  The Lion's pride was hard to be penetrated but it does not mean it was impossible.  Oh yes Squall, you are going to find out the hard way about this, and though you are my friend too, I hope I am there when it happens.  Zell has something, hell even Irvine was attracted to the petite blonde, with the fiery personality.

Zell finished connecting the frame of one set and started on the next, looking at Irvine flashing his teeth, "Which female are you thinking bout now?"

Grinning Irvine winked, "A cute petite blonde partner…very cute."  His predator eyes raking Zell's face with slow appraisal.

His face beet red Zell frowned saying hotly, "What the hell are you looking at me like that for ya bloody perv?!"  He turned his back on him, Geez that guy is the biggest flirt on two legs.

After a few moments silence, Zell stopped working, "Hey Irvy, you think this thing will work?"

Irvine sat back on his heels, "Yeah it will work.  The Gateway X worked so I am beginning to have faith in Dr. Weirdo's contraptions."

Zell shrugged, "I suppose so.  Well this ones finished."  He stood up and began walking to the other corner of the building, Irvine following him.

Irvine frowned as he thought about why they were here.  "Zell…"

"Mmmm…"

"This flowershop and guy we are looking for, do you think we will find them.  I mean we can't be sure we are in the right place."

Zell chuckled, "Man Irvy, ya asking me.  How the hell would I know.  All I did was dream about Rin in a flowershop, and saw a blonde male reflected in ma mirror.  That's it."

Zell paused, his face serious, "The thing is Irvy I think we are in the right place.  For one thing Ellone helped us by going back to Rin's last moments before she disappeared.  Secondly she was able to connect to the frequency or whatever you call it that was needed for Dr. Odine to tap into so we could find the right gateway to this world."  Zell winced and began to rub his forehead as a sharp pain flashed across his head.

"You alright Zell?"  Violet blue eyes watched him with concern.

Zell was not sure, his head was pounding again.  "Y-Yea just a headache.  M-Maybe it was travelling through the Gateway."

Ifrit whispered in his mind, _//Do not be afraid Zell, there is a change happening with me, which is causing your headache.//_

//_Wha…?!!  __What kind of change Ifrit?//_

_//I am not sure Zell…not sure at all.//_

Zell did not know how to respond.  He trusted his Guardian Force, trusted him with his life.  They were inseparable.  Ifrit would not junction with anyone else after Squall but Zell; they were one in the same at times.  Maybe this should have frightened Zell but it didn't.

"Zell?"

He started, his bright blue eyes troubled, "I-I am fine Irvy.  It is just a headache."

Irvine did not believe him but he knew Zell would not say anything more unless he wanted to.  He had his stubborn moments and this was one of them.  "Right…let's get moving, I am getting hungry and I am tired."

"Yeah, I just wish we did not have to eat that crap food we brought with us.  I mean dried food my ass, it tastes like cardboard." Zell's face screwed up with distaste.

"Heh, I know what you mean partner, I know what you mean."

TBC

Next Chapter their paths cross.


	3. Paths Cross

I do not own the Final Fantasy VIII (Squaresoft) or Weiss Kreuz characters though I wished I did especially the blondes.  *Yaoi* M/M and *Yuri* F/F love etc so if you are not into it then do not read it. Please do not flame because you have been warned.  

Rinoa is taken from her world and placed into the world of Weiss Kreuz by some unknown force.  Squall and gang follow her to find her and uncover more than just a taken friend/sorceress.

**Pairings eventually: Squall x Zell, Aya x Youji, Quistis x Rinoa**

I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Gale for being my first and only *grins* Critique for this fanfic.  Thank you for your feedback it is much appreciated.**

**R 13 – Mild bad language__**

_In the darkness a slim form was stretched out on a solid iron slab, her wrists and ankles handcuffed to each end.  Her thin lingerie no barrier against the cold that was seeping through the brick walls of her dark cell.  She had lost track of time, her mind wandering now and then.  She had to keep her sanity.  Keep her faith.  They will come.  Her friends, her team mates._

_Rinoa eyes opened slowly, her mind so exhausted from fighting the darkness that kept creeping through her soul and spirit.  She shivered as the coldness from her dark cell clung to her body like second skin.  She had no idea where she was, only that it was another world.  She clung to the images of the two blonde men, her only link to her friends.  She hoped and prayed that there paths would cross soon.  They were her only salvation from this nightmare she found herself in._

_Her head twisted sharply as she heard a scraping noise go up and down the solid steel door.  She winced with fear, her bottom lip trembling.  The door began to breathe in and out as it glowed with an eerie red colouring, the breathing sounds getting louder and louder, taking control of her mind.  If she wanted to scream, there was no escape for the sound, as her throat was paralysed.  Rinoa started to cry, her heart thumping hard against her chest, the door slowly opening._

_~Oh God please someone help me…please…please…someone…help me…HELP ME!!~   Her mind screaming the words her eyes widening as a black shadow walked towards her._

**Paths cross**

Youji kept moving his sunglasses up and down his head.  He could not explain this feeling he felt.  In fact he was getting annoyed with it.  He had not dreamed of the female for two days.  _Two days!  To say he was disappointed was the understatement of the year.  To make matters worse, Aya was avoiding him.  Like I did anything to the bloody swine!  He banged his fist scowling.  ~I'd like to shove this rose, thorns and all right up his ar…_

"Youji.  You feeling alright?"

…se! ~ "I am fine Omi-kun…just fine."  He waved his hand settling his sunglasses back on his head.

Omi's big blue eyes watched Youji carefully, intently, unnerving the older team mate. "What?!"  Geez Omi can be scary sometimes for a kid.  It was like he could read your soul.

Youji then smiled lazily, putting his favourite mask on.  "Attracted to me chibi?"  He smirked as the younger team mate blushed a deep red, his face flashing exasperation now that will get him of his back.

"_No of course __not! I was just seeing if you were alright and stop calling me __chibi!"_

_Bingo! Heh sometimes Omi you are too easy.  His smile nearly faltered when Aya walked in.  Ignoring him, Youji quickly took his apron of grabbing the keys.  "I will do the deliveries."  Before the others said anything he disappeared through the door, his long legs almost running._

Aya pretended not too notice, his eyes glittering dangerously.  Aya was avoiding him he knew, even giving him the cold shoulder but it wasn't helping him at all.  The only way Aya was not going to notice him was if Youji was dead.  In the work they were in, it could be a possibility.  He shuddered at this, no he did not wish him dead, not his team mate, not his Yo…

He banged his fist down on the counter.  He needed a mission…anything to get his mind of Youji.  It was pissing him off no end.

Omi moved towards Aya his big blue eyes full of concern, "Are you alright Aya?"  He stepped back as Aya eyes flicked towards him coldly.

Ken walked in, and Omi was so happy to see him, "Hey Ken."  Am I glad he is here.  Between Aya and Youji pounding the counters, it was making him uncomfortable

Ken winked at the younger member smiling, "Anything happen today and where is Youji?"  Ken's eyes widened as Aya snapped his head towards him, the ice from his eyes almost cutting through him, like an ice dagger.  _Shit!  What's up with him?_

"Youji is doing deliveries."  Omi trying to tell Ken something with his eyes.  Ken wasn't getting the message.

"Aya you alright?"

Omi closed his eyes, shaking his head.  He tried to warn him, really he did.

"None of your damn business now _get to work!"_

"Geez I only asked!" Ken snapped his face scowling.

Omi's eyes looked at Aya quickly ready to intervene when someone walked through the door.  With relief he rushed forward to the customer and stopped midway through his step his eyes widening.

The silence in the shop almost deafening as they all looked at the newcomer, his beautiful face frozen like ice, his eyes stormy grey/blue looking back at Omi with cold disdain, metal hitting metal as the stranger walked deeper into the shop.  A scar etched from the right of his forehead, down towards his left eye.  He was dressed in black leather pants, a long black leather coat with white fur around the collar, black boots and black leather gloves on his hands.  He brushed his right gloved hand through his shiny hazelnut hair casually, his perfect slim eyebrow arching, his face like marble stone.

He reminds me of Aya.  Omi swallowed.  "Can I help you?"

"…"

Squall looked at each of them, not seeing anyone that fit the description Zell had given.  He looked at Ken, no definitely not the one; his eyes rested for a brief moment on the male with unusual crimson hair then moved on towards the blonde.  No he is too young; this was not the blonde they are looking for.  He shook his head and turned to leave.

Aya tried not to stare but he was certain that this was the lion with stormy eyes.  He was finding it hard to believe it.  This is not real…but if it wasn't then why was the lion standing there looking at them with stormy eyes.  If he is then where are the other three? 

He looked sharply towards the door as another young male walked in.  Aya could not help himself as he caught his breath.  He was a petite young man with golden blonde spiked hair and the most startling blue eyes he had ever seen.  But the black ink tattoo caught his interest.  _Where the hell was Youji? This had to be the blonde that Youji had seen, even if his words were disjointed, Aya remembered every word from the bathroom episode._

Zell smiled at Omi making his way towards Squall.  They looked at each other not saying a word, a silent conversation going on between them.

Squall's upper lip twitched.

Zell shook his head and smiled.  He had not found the blonde in the mirror but knew they were close.  This flowershop looked very familiar too him though, his eyes sparkling as he nodded at the flowers to the left of Squall.

Ken by this time was very curious, "Is there something you want?"

Squall looked at him coldly, hating the interruption his frown making his scar stand out.  His hand unconsciously rested on his gunblade handle on the outside of his coat.  He hated this long coat, but he had to wear it because he needed to conceal his Gunblade, Lion Heart.

Ken stepped back, geez not another bloody Aya, one was enough.

Stepping forward throwing a stern look over his shoulder to Squall Zell turned to Ken, "No we're just looking around if that's okay."

"Sure, sure…"  Ken was only glad that the smaller male came forward, the taller male unnerved him.

Squall frowned at Zell who just grinned at him mischievously.  God he was beautiful, thought Squall his heart racing.  With this emotion rushing through his body, his face still managed to remain unemotional and detached.

This was not the time or place he wanted to ask questions especially of the red head, he knew if there was someone in charge or the leader it would be the red head.  Don't ask him how he knew, it was instinct.  And Squall was rarely wrong.

Shrugging he abruptly said to Zell, "Let's go!"

Zell nodded, the blonde was not here, and they were getting desperate now, this was the last flowershop that they had to look at.

_Shit! Youji is never around when you need him.  Aya knew he had to keep them here until he returned.  Why he had to he was not quite sure and he was not about to analyse his thoughts. There was something different about these guys, he had no idea in what way but they were different. He blurted out quickly, "Would you like a hot drink?"  How lame is that Aya, but what else could he say to keep them here.  For once in his life he wished that Youji was here, he was better at dealing with this sort of situation then he was._

All eyes were on him making him very uncomfortable.  Omi and Ken were trying not to stare but that was definitely not Aya speaking.  One icy stare from their team mate was enough to make them go back to work though, now that is the Aya they knew.

Squall looked at him intently about to refuse but changed his mind.  He nodded once.

"Coffee?"

Squall shrugged, "Whatever."

Walking towards the redhead Zell offered his hand towards him, trying not to chuckle. "Names Zell…"  He motioned his thumb pointing behind him, "He is Squall."

Aya resisted the urge to slap his hand away clenching his jaw tightly; he did not want to offend them.  He grabbed Zell's hand roughly and bit back a gasp.  He felt raw energy running up his arm and great strength.  He stared at Zell, trying to control this strange feeling that was making him very uncomfortable, but he became mesmerised by the petite males blue eyes, they seemed to swirl like cerulean fiery energy, his tattoo and golden skin making them stand out more, his perfect lips turned up in a smile.  He was simply beautiful.

Aya's face may have been carved of stone but his heart was beating strangely.  A smile tried to tug at his lips making them twitch slightly against his will his voice low and soft, "I am Aya," he motioned his head towards the other two, "Omi and Ken."  He looked back at Zell, "There is another worker but he is doing deliveries."  He felt the blondes hand tighten around his, as he withdrew his hand.

"I will get the coffee."  Omi was intrigued by what was happening, something was going on and his curiosity was nearly killing him.

Squall made his way towards Zell watching Aya with cold eyes.  He was not amused with the way he was looking at Zell.  Touching Zell.  He knew he had no claim on him but neither did the red head.  Irrational thought maybe but he was allowed to because he was Squall and Zell was _his friend.  He stepped in front of Zell with a territorial stance watching the red head._

Aya stared back at him without batting an eyelid.  Were they lovers?  He was not sure but there was no way he was going to back down first.  He didn't give a shit who this Squall was; Aya backs down for no one.

Squall was of the same mind.

***

Youji slammed the car door shut.  _Big idiot!  No Youji, you are a __fucking big idiot and now they are all going to know just how much of an idiot you really are.  He stomped his way towards the shop, frowning trying to think up a reasonable excuse on how and why he forgot to load the deliveries into the car before he took of and why it took him this long to figure this out.  He chuckled to himself.  Aya really had him rattled this time.  He stopped.  That's right it is Aya's fault.  He nodded his head happy with that and walked into the shop._

Holding his hands up he shook his head, "Alright before you guys say anythi…"  Youji froze, looking confused.  Aya was having some kind of stand down with a stranger with stormy eyes, as they both turned to look at him.  Slowly, very slowly his attention turned to the little blonde behind the stranger, his eyes widening.

Zell grinned his canine grin, his eyes sparkling with mischief, relief on his face.  _This was the blonde he had seen._

Youji looked at him his mouth opening and closing as he pointed his finger at Zell, "You're the one, the one in my m-mirror…"  He felt dizzy the room swirling.  He was going to black out and there was no way he could stop himself…

TBC


	4. Finally some answers

I do not own the Final Fantasy VIII (Squaresoft) or Weiss Kreuz characters though I wished I did especially the blondes.  *Yaoi* M/M and *Yuri* F/F love etc so if you are not into it then do not read it. Please do not flame because you have been warned.  

**Pairings eventually: Squall x Zell, Aya x Youji, Quistis x Rinoa**

**R 13 – Mild bad language__**

Thank you for the positive reviews everyone, I am in your debt.  Tsunami you can defend Youji to your hearts content because I am obsessed with him as much as I am with Zell, they are my blonde Bishounen boys.  I will favour them because of this and yes I do get my jollies ending like that and yes tmelange I am a evil girl.  I am truly sorry…*big grin on my face* as I apologise.

***********************************

With great speed Zell caught Youji before he fell and picked him up in his arms.  He looked at Aya, "Is there somewhere we can take him."

Aya nodded, "follow me."  He looked at Ken, "watch the shop."

Walking behind Aya Zell felt a tingle in his mind.  _Ifrit!_

//Zell.//

//Ifrit, Wassup?//

//When you lay him down hold his hand.//

//Why?//

//Rinoa cannot come to you, so you must meet her halfway.  It is part of her power.//

//Is Youji alright?//

//Yes he is waiting for you.//

Zell smiled at this surprised that Youji was taking it so well.  But then these men were not your usual type.  They were more than they seemed or portrayed.

Aya opened there apartment door and motioned towards the couch.

Zell gently laid Youji down turning to Squall.  "It is Rinoa," he pointed to Youji, "he is waiting for me."

Squall froze, fighting with himself whether he should let Zell go.  Rinoa's sorceress powers were something he could never comprehend, nor did he know the extent of her power.  He sighed and nodded putting his hand on Zell's shoulder, "be careful Zell, I will explain it to Aya."  He let his hand drop to his side in resignation.  _Just keep safe for me Zell…please.  Words he could never say out loud.  His mask back into place as he turned to Aya._

Zell gave Squall a quick look, "I will be fine.  I promise."  He removed his glove from his right hand taking Youji's left hand.  His body jerked as powerful energy shot up his arm reaching out to every part of his insides, coating it with a beautiful golden light.  He felt himself shrinking smaller and smaller, then silence and darkness.

_A small light flickered and began to glow brighter and brighter, until a tall blonde male with beautiful green eyes was standing in front of him.  The male called Youji smiled.  "Zell.  We finally meet."_

_"Yes we do.  She calls for us?"_

_Youji looked solemn.  "She will come to us when she feels us close.  That is what a soft voice said to me anyway."_

_"It has to be Rinoa Youji.  She is a dear friend of ours and she is a…"_

_He hesitated wondering if he should tell Youji what she really was.  He chuckled softly, hell if anyone had the right ta know it was this guy.  Squall was not here to tell him what to do so he was in charge for now._

_"She is a Sorceress."_

_He watched Youji carefully who stared back at him with knowledgeable eyes._

_"I knew she was different.  It puts my mind at rest; I thought I was going crazy."_

_Zell touched his shoulder squeezing gently, "I know I did too."_

_Youji felt better and liked this Zell, patting his hand.  Strange he felt he had known Zell for years, like they were great friends.  Pushing his sunglasses into place he straightened.  "We have to follow the blue strand of light."_

_"Okay, let's get going.  Our time here is limited."_

***

Aya leaned over the couch to touch Youji; he looked so pale, his dark blonde hair fanned around his perfect golden face.  He looked like an Angel, with soft pink lips, he was so serene and at peace.  This was the first time Aya had ever seen his team mate like this.

Squall grabbed his wrist with his gloved hand, his face saying nothing but his eyes saying not to touch, there was more going on here then a fainting spell.

Glaring giving Squall an icy stare Aya pulled his wrist out of Squall's grasp. He could see the other man would do anything in his power to protect the petite blonde.  Aya was not afraid.  No.  Instead he understood him, why he would.  Aya would do the same for Youji.  Because of this, Aya found himself respecting Squall.  He raised an eyebrow angling his head, wanting some answers.

Rubbing his scar, Squall stood up and without a word moved to the kitchen table sitting down waiting patiently for the other two to join him.  He glanced at the two on the couch, only Hyne knew how long Zell and Youji were going to be.  He was worried for them both and he was worried about Quistis and Irvine worrying about them.  Worried about Rinoa and what the hell dragged her to this world.  It had to be the workings of another sorceress…but who was the sorceress?  Worse still, how was he going to tell this lot?

Omi placed the coffee cup in front of Squall.  "Would you like milk or sugar with this?"

"No thank you."  Absently he lifted the cup and sipped it, the hotness warming his cold body that was like ice at the moment.  Settling his cup back on the table he watched as Aya sat across the table from him, Omi beside him.

"We are searching for a friend who went missing.  She was tracked here."  Squall inwardly smirked glad Zell and the others were not here.  He could just hear them.  _What sort of explanation is that?!  He was a man of few words, and old habits are hard to break._

Omi looked at Aya who was frowning at Squall.

"Really, then explain to me why Youji dreamt about the female and saw Zell in our bathroom mirror, and how she took him over for a few minutes down in the shop."

Omi's mouth dropped open, "Youji saw Zell in the mirror and…and he had dreams about this girl?"

With impatience Aya ignored Omi still looking at Squall.  "Well?"

Stormy eyes glowered at Aya, he wants the truth then he can bloody have it.  "Sorcery!  Rinoa is a sorceress and I think another sorceress has brought her here."

Omi laughed and Aya glared at him, "Do we look fucking stupid to you?"  Aya's hand gripped the table his knuckles going white with the strain.

Squall never flinched, his eyes not wavering, "No you don't."  Squall could feel his face tightening, "I am telling the truth.  If you do not wish to believe me then I cannot force you."  He stood up drinking the rest of the coffee saying stiffly, "All I care about is finding Rinoa and taking her home, that is our mission and if we have to do it alone we will."  Moving from the table he watched over Zell and Youji, his arms folded across his chest.  This was his shutting out stance.

Aya froze at the word mission.  Who were these guys?  Were they assassins like them but from another team, and by the looks of things another country though he was willing to bet…no that is impossible.  Had to be.

Squall was annoyed and had lost what little patience he had.  Once Zell returns they were leaving.  He did not wish to involve these people and he was not about to give out any more information.  He _knew they would respond the way they did.  For Hyne's sake, Aya said it himself, the mirror the dreams what did he think it was fairy tales!  __Shit if that was the case then they wouldn't be here in the first fucking place._

Omi felt foolish for laughing.  The brunette did not appreciate it and it was plain to see that he was not about to divulge anything else to them.  If anything he looked ready to leave.

Aya thought the same thing and regretted what he had said.  But sorcery and sorceress.  Mind you, she did say that she is too strong.  He held his breath for a moment, then spoke quietly, "she said something about she is too strong.  I thought…" He shrugged, "you know, but from what you have told us she was trying to tell us that the other female is very powerful."

Abruptly cool stormy eyes look with intensity at Aya, "Did she say anything else? I need to know everything."

"No only that she was in a dark cell."

A small smile twitched on Squall's face.  "Alright."  He will have to get Quistis to return to Doctor Odine, see if he has any ideas on who the sorceress could be.  They were going to need all the help that they could get.

He shivered involuntarily; he thought it was all over after Ultimecia.  It has been three years since the end of the sorceress war.  Peace had reigned at home and they all moved on with their lives, everyone that is but Squall.

And the one causing him such indecision and pain was sitting by the taller blonde.  He just couldn't open up to him; let his feelings for him flow through.  He was afraid to love him.  Afraid to love Zell.

"Omi go help Ken."  His tone brooked no argument.

Giving Aya a sour look he complied without a murmur.  Omi understood why, Squall was too much like Aya and that said a lot to the younger assassin.  He was not likely to say much with the two of them there.

Aya watched as he left the room, the door closing behind him.  "We will help you find her."

Squall just nodded his head saying nothing.

"You are not from around here are you?"

Hesitating Squall began stroking his scar thoughtfully, his hand dropping as he sighed, sitting down once again, "No we're not but I can't tell you where we are from."  Cool stormy depths staring into violet ones.

Aya shrugged, "I did not expect you too.  We just have to wait for those two to return."

Patience was neither of the men's best quality, if anything they were sadly lacking in that area.

Both waiting for the blondes to return back to them.

***

_The two blondes followed the blue light until it had disappeared.  They looked at one another._

_"Okay.  Now what?"  Youji looked around for any other signs to aid them._

_Zell swallowed not sure what to expect.  "We wait."_

_For what is what Youji wanted to say, instead he started patting his pockets searching for his smokes.  Strange he could have sworn they were in this pocket.  Damn!  Obviously he couldn't smoke here._

_A blue energy ball suddenly appeared in front of them, startling them as they both stepped back in unison._

_The ball began to change form, sprouting with white wings then the image of a beautiful raven haired female appeared._

_"Rinoa!"__  Zell moved towards her._

_Throwing herself into his arms she hugged the living life out of him.  "Zell it is so good to see you."_

_"It is good to see ya…but I would rather see the real you Rin."_

_"I know Zell, I would too…"  She just smiled then turned towards Youji._

_She wrapped him in her arms, her eyes full of sadness.  "I am so sorry to involve you Youji.  I did not mean to scare you…but I saw your face when it all happened.  I don't know why and I can't explain it but from out of nowhere your face appeared and my instinct was to try and contact you."  She sighed laying her head on his chest._

_At first he was surprised but her sadness wrapped around his heart, her words begging to be understood.  He hugged her tightly saying softly, "I don't mind Rin…I don't mind at all."  Whatever happens now, he was going to help these people look for her.  She was alone and he knew all about being alone._

_"Thank you Youji," she whispered, "thank you both of you for doing this for me."_

_Stepping back from him regretfully she lifted her chin bravely.  "I don't have much time, all I can tell you is that where I am it is very dark.  Some kind of old building with stone walls.  I can smell dank and musty aromas.  All I ever see are shadows but…I-I know that there is a female presence around me.  She won't let me see her, as if she does not want to be seen._

_Zell had to know.  "You don't think it is Ultimecia?"_

_Rinoa shook her head, "No it is not her.  This female presence is not familiar to me and she is very powerful Zell."  She bit her lip, the fear of yesterday still clinging to her.  The shadow that did things to her.  She would not tell them this, there anger would cloud there judgement._

_Her image shimmered, and the blondes watched as she looked behind her with fear.  "I-I have to go.  She must not know that you are here.  Please leave.  Go now!"_

_They both heard the desperation in her voice, their hearts going out to her as the tears began to make there way down her perfect pale cheek.  "Hurry!"_

_Zell nodded saying softly, "We will come for you Rin, I promise."_

_Youji nodded, "Keep strong Rin."_

_Tilting her head she nodded, "I know and I will."  Her image shimmered, her beautiful white wings crashed together then she was gone._

_Zell looked at Youji.  Youji looked at Zell._

_"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIITT!!"_

_The blue light had wrapped around them dragging them away at great speed._

_//Ifrit what the hell is happening?//_

_//Rinoa has broken the connection.  She has done this to protect you.  Enjoy the ride boys.//_

_Zell could hear Ifrit's chuckle echoing all around them._

_//I am so glad you think this is funnnn…//_

With abruptness Zell was back on the couch his body falling backwards, "…ny!!"

He blinked twice, getting his bearings then grinned down at Youji, "What a rip!"  They both laughed so glad to be back.

Youji sat up as they both prodded one another to make sure they were alright.  Their laughter attracting weird glances from their team leaders.

They then hugged swiftly, Youji smirking.  "Nice to meet you in the flesh Zell."

"Likewise Youji."

Inclining his head slightly Youji became serious asking softly, "who is Ifrit?'

Chuckling Zell placed his hand on his shoulder, "that is another story Youji, one I'll tell you about at another time.  Our first priority now is Rinoa."

Sobering Youji agreed.  "Yes let's get on with it then."

The two blondes suddenly remembered their team mates.  They looked back at each other knowingly, trying not to laugh at the two stoic leaders who were staring at them coldly.

Youji smirked whispering, "Twins."

Sniggering Zell nodded his head.

Shaking his head covering his eyes, Squall realised that the two blondes were going to be trouble.

Aya was in agreement with Squall.  Double trouble!

***

Squall helped Zell up after they had explained what had happened.

Aya and Youji agreed they would see what they could find out about old buildings.  They knew of two old buildings that they would get Omi to check out on the net.

Pleased Squall stretched his slender body.  "We have to go; our friends will be worried about us.  Should we all meet here tomorrow?"

Aya nodded, "Tomorrow night would be better, we have to keep the shop running during the day."

Youji agreed.  They must keep there cover.  "We need to know where you are staying in case we discover something."

Shaking his head Squall answered mildly, "I'm afraid we can't tell you.  One of us will check in during the day."

"Alright." Aya agreed.  He was curious but let it go.  They had their own secrets so who was he to judge.

The two blondes rolled their eyes.  Typical.  Then grinned trying not to laugh again.

Giving Zell a cool look Squall walked out the door without waiting for him.

Shrugging Zell waved as he ran, "see ya."

And was gone.

"What made you want to help them Aya?"

Aya opened his mouth to say none of your business but changed his mind.  His eyelashes flickered as he stared into Youji's emerald gaze, the image of an Angel so clear in his mind that he now associated with Youji.  He found himself wanting to be truthful with him.  "Because he would not ask for it."  Softly spoken and unusually sincere.

Youji looked down and smiled sweetly then looked back at Aya, drawn to his violet eyes that for some reason fascinated him this time.  There was a light in them he had never seen before.  When it disappeared, Youji blinked not sure if he had seen it or not.

He shrugged, what did it matter anyway.  He was happy with Aya's answer because whether Aya agreed to help them or not, Youji was going to.

Rinoa needed them, and now he had met her he was not about to let her down.  Whoever had her was going to pay, his fingers gently stroking his watch.

***********************************

Irvine and Quistis listened and glanced at each other as Zell told them what had happened.  A little surprised that they had found the blonde on the third day.

After Zell had finished Squall looked straight at Quistis.  "I need you to go back Quistis and tell Dr. Odine everything Zell has relayed to you."

"Alright Squall but promise me that you will not go anywhere without me."  She did not wish to return to her world, not without Rinoa.  She swallowed hard, a lump hurting her throat.

"I cannot promise you that Quistis," Squall answered, "if Aya locates the building we are moving in straight away."

She wanted to scream at him tell him that it was not fair and why should she go back.  But she kept her silence.  He was not to know how she felt about Rinoa.  Nodding saying briskly, "you are right as usual Squall."   How she hated him for being right.  How she hated that she had to listen to the commander.  She may be the head mistress, but he was the commander.  What he says goes.

She stuck her chin out.  "When do I leave?"

"Now Quistis.  The sooner we find out what we are up against the better."  He typed in the code that opened the Gateway.  The electricity crackling all around them the black void shimmering ready to take her home.

Squall nodded coolly, "Good luck."

Her head held high she walked towards the Gateway.  "I will be back sooner than you think."  The Gateway X swallowed her slender form, shimmered, hummed and became still.

Squall turned it off, hoping that Dr. Odine would be able to help them on their mission.  

Dr. Odine had also warned Squall that they should not use magic here in this world, but if they were up against another sorceress they might not have a choice.  How was he going to explain that to Aya and his team?

Shaking his head Zell gently pulled on his wrist.  "For hells sake Squall, worry about it when it happens."

Irvine agreed, "He's right partner.  Let's have some of that delicious dried crap they mistakenly claim to be food."

Squall smiled at Irvine's description of their food and felt comforted by Zell's touch not wishing to shake his hand away.  "Alright for now I will not worry and try and swallow our dinner."

Zell grinned at him his eyes sparkling, "Heh, lets din…"  Zell staggered as pain shot through his head, almost blinding him.  They were getting worse.  //Ifrit?!//

//I am sorry Zell, I cannot understand what is happening to me and why it is affecting you as well.//

Squall caught him, concern on his face, "Zell?!"

Irvine watched Zell intently, those headaches were getting out of hand and there was something Zell was not telling them.

Zell tried to smile but it was too painful as he clung to Squall, knowing how he hated anyone to close to him.

//Zell something is changing within me and it is a big change maybe you should un-junction me.//

He did this immediately because he was worried about his Guardian Force.  His mind going through the familiar pattern and sequence until they were separate.  Zell hated this feeling especially with Ifrit.  But this time it was different.  He still felt connected with Ifrit and the pain was still there.  He opened his eyes staring into Squall's uncertainly.

//Ifrit, we are still linked but that is impossible.//

//I know Zell I know.//

TBC 


	5. Guardian Forces and dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Final Fantasy VIII (Squaresoft) or Weib Kreuz. *sniff*. This story is from my *um* head and there is no way they would think of doing this with their characters. *bugger***

**Warning: Spoilers, shounen-ai, mild language**

**Rating: R**

**Eventual Pairing: Squall x Zell, Aya x Youji, Quistis x Rinoa, Maybe Irvine x Ken. (See how I feel)**

***********************************************************************************************************************************

His eyes closed tightly, Zell was consumed with incredible heat his grip on Squall tightening.  He began to breathe uneasily as his head fell forward to rest on Squall's chest.  "I-I am s-sorry.  Terrible h-headache."

Irvine shook his head.  "The same thing happened when we set up the security Squall.  If that's a headache then I am a pure bred virgin."

If Zell didn't feel so lousy he would have snorted at Irvine's words but he was too dizzy to do anything and could not stop himself from shaking, tiredness overtaking his senses as he slumped against Squall, sleep taking him over. //Ifrit.//

"Zell?"  Squall wrapped his arms around the blond pulling him closer.  He breathed in deeply trying to relax.  //Shiva, what is happening?//

//Evolution Squall.//

//What?// Diamond thoughts of snowflakes gently caressed his mind, Shiva his Guardian Force trying to convey what was happening to his friend.

//Ifrit will evolve and nothing can stop the process.//

//How will this affect Zell?//

//I cannot answer that question Squall because it has never happened before.//

//I don't understand.//

//Neither do we.//

//What the hell is that supposed to mean?  How can Ifrit evolve and not know what was going on?// Squall was losing what little patience he had, he could not stand to see Zell like this.  Vulnerable and so damn still.  The only thing holding Squall together was the slight tremors running through Zell's body.

//We your Guardian Forces are at the highest level possible.  Now it seems Ifrit is going beyond that.  We do not understand it.//

Squall bit his bottom lip, afraid of his own thoughts.  What if Zell could not cope with the change?  And Ifrit what about the fire Guardian?

//He is unable to communicate at the moment; he is trying to break the connection between himself and Zell but--//

//What?//

//They are bound by an invisible link, force and it will not be severed.//

Irvine watched them nervously not sure what was happening.  It looked like Squall was having a conversation with his GF.  And not a good one.

//I don't like the sound of that.  I will take him home.//

//No! you must not Squall.  You could do great damage to your friend if you take him through the Gateway in his condition.  He is fragile at the moment.//

//This just gets fucking worse.//  Lifting Zell into his arms he walked towards his own tent saying over his shoulder to Irvine,  "I will put him in my tent for now."  He was going to keep an eye on him.  He couldn't lose him, not now…not Zell!  Squall was only glad that the tents were big enough to hold two people and that the silver air mattresses were double the size for comfort.  He smirked at this, Garden thought of everything but the damn food.

Squall laid Zell down gently as if he was the most fragile thing in the world, his hand then caressed his face reverently, as he rubbed his cheek against Zell's tattoo.  He loved the feeling of the soft smooth skin that was so warm, so heated so full of energy against his own cool skin.  Squall would swear that Zell throbbed with fiery life force.  He put his mouth close to Zell's ear whispering, "Zell, show Ifrit the way, you have to help him now.  Ifrit needs you…your friends need you, Rinoa…I-I need you."  He brushed Zell's lips softly with his own and smiled as Zell moaned with contentment.  Sitting back on his heels he looked at him one more time then crawled out knowing that Irvine was waiting for some answers.  It is strange that it should happen now with the disappearance of Rinoa.  Was it a sign of things to come?  Would the other Guardian's Forces evolve as well?

//It is a possibility Squall.  A great possibility.//

//All of you?//

//I do not know but in the distance I see GF's with strangers.//

Squall frowned at this.  //What do you mean?//

//I cannot answer that which I am not sure of.  I only see things to a point as we all do but we cannot see beyond that point.//

//Riddles within riddles but I understand what you are saying.// Squall thought for a moment.  //Can you help Ifrit Shiva?//

Silence for a moment and Squall was not sure if she would answer.  //With your help yes.  But understand this Squall it could change something inside of us.//

He did not like the sound of that at all but where Zell was concerned he did not care.  //What would it change Shiva?//

//I do not know but the pattern is there and Zell is in the middle of the process now.//

Stiffening, Squall had to quell the urge to go back to his tent and wake Zell up forcibly.  //I don't want him to change Shiva…I like him the way he is.//  He shivered at the thought of Zell changing.  His Zell.  The fiery ball of energy, that reminded him of summer, blue skies and apple trees.  His Angel of Summer.  //I don't want him to change.// This thought repeating inside of his head.

A gentle fleeting breeze rushed through his body and if he could see Shiva right now, he knew he would see a smile on her diamond flawless face.

//It would not be that kind of change Squall.  It will affect both Ifrit and Zell but magically.//

Shaking his head Squall could sense Irvine growing impatient.  //We will talk more on this later.//

//As you wish dear friend.// He felt bereft as he could feel her presence leave him, the art of un-junctioning so quick and natural between the two of them.  But he hated that feeling of not being linked with his favourite Guardian Force.  Being separated.

Irvine was relieved when he saw Squall's eyes open to stare at him coolly.  "Well partner what the hell is going on?"

Squall had to smile; Irvine has been around Zell too long he was starting to sound like him.  "According to Shiva, Ifrit is evolving and Zell is right in the middle of it."  He smirked as Irvine's eyes widened.

"You want to run that by me again partner.  What do you mean Ifrit is evolving?"

Shrugging Squall sat down on the seat pulling a face as he began to eat dinner.  What he would do for a decent meal.  "I am not sure; the Guardian Forces are not sure either.  It seems it could happen to other GF's."

Irvine's jaw dropped open, "You mean it could affect Bahamut too?"

"I don't know and what a fucking time for it too happen."  Squall threw his bread back into his plate losing his appetite, his right hand slowly rubbing his scar.  Rinoa I wish you were here, you would know what the hell was going on.  I certainly don't.  As for Aya and his team, what about them?  How are they going to react if Zell suddenly does something in front of them, like summoning Ifrit?  He was getting a headache right now thinking about that one.

"For fucks sake Squall don't keep it inside of you, if Zell was here he would be shaking you right now."  Irvine could practically see Squall's thoughts running in his eyes like a movie.

Squall snapped, "Well he isn't…is he!"  Calm down Squall, don't take it out on Irvine, he is trying to understand everything too.  He sighed deeply, "What is pissing me off is we can't do anything to stop it."  And I am worried about Zell.

Looking at the commander, Irvine smiled softly, "He will be alright Squall.  Zell's a fighter and a very determined person when he puts his mind to it.  As for the Guardian Forces, we have to trust them.  God knows they have trusted us enough times, even when perhaps they shouldn't have."

Rubbing his forehead he nodded, "You're right Irvine.  I am tired I think it is a good idea if we get some rest, tomorrow I want you to go the flower shop while I stay with Zell."  He looked at the cowboy, "Do you think you can handle it on your own?"

The taller man stood up stretching with a grin, his blue violet eyes twinkling.  "I can handle anything partner…anything."

Squall stood up moving towards his tent throwing over his shoulder, "Just don't cause any trouble Irvine we don't belong here.  I will give you the directions in the morning."  Squall knew he should have discussed it now but he wanted to make sure Zell was alright.  Who was he kidding; he just wanted to be with Zell.  "Night Irvine."

Irvine smirked.  "Night Squall."

Ignoring Irvine Squall zipped the flap closed tightly.  It was a cool night tonight but inside the tent was very warm.  Turning to see if Zell was alright he saw his friend was the way he left him, his breathing soft and calm.  Taking of his jacket and shirt he began to unbuckle his belts, all of them, undressing until he only had his grey boxers on.  Sighing he got on his knees and began to undress Zell, his clothes coming of slowly, Squall admiring the petite mans well toned body.  This is not the first time he has seen this body, oh no, he has watched Zell many times, especially when no one was looking.  His fingers caressed Zell's abs gently watching as the muscle beneath that tight skin began to ripple from his touch.

Why was he teasing himself like this for?  He had made the choice no one else did.  He had turned him down thinking it was the right decision.  The right thing to do.  Now he was not so sure.

Placing Lionheart right next to him he laid down beside Zell facing him his eyes gazing at the only person who was able to get under his icy cool exterior, to the passionate side of him that he would never show to himself let alone anyone else.  But Zell was like a Sun God, the heat from him so hard to resist until he created a crack in his ice.  Not completely melting him but enough for him to take notice and want more.  And yes he wanted so much more.  But he was afraid of these feelings that consumed him like a fireball at times.  Many a time he had to ask Shiva to blow her gentle magic through him to cool him down.

His right hand reached out to trace a finger across Zell's lips, the softness from them making him shiver.  One day Zell I will give you what you want because more than anything I want to give it to you and only you.  Pulling the soft blanket on top of them both he leaned forward giving Zell a quick kiss.  "Night Zell."  His eyes closed as he pushed all his worries to one side, the warmth of Zell's body seeping deeply into his own, entwining him like a silken tie to his friend.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Youji could not sleep, tonight it seemed to elude him and it had to do with Zell.  There was an invisible link with the other blonde and it was strengthened the moment they came into contact with one another.  If only he knew where they stayed he would be there now to see if Zell was okay.

Opening his window he dragged deeply on his cigarette, watching the smoke swirl upwards.  He had a strange dream on top of this feeling that something was wrong.  He dreamed of a monster that reminded him of water, the face was his own face but in the body of a creature called Leviathan.  It was this dream that woke him up in the first place.

It did not scare him in fact it felt right.  The creature spoke to him, saying things to him that he could not understand.  The voice in his head was gentle, soothing and cooing at him as the creature looked inside his mind deeper into his soul reaching that dark place where even Youji dared not go to now.  His past.  He wanted to scream for the creature to leave him alone then but a liquid sensation ran through his entire body, gentling him like a small wave of warm water.  The sensation comforting as his past was revealed to him slowly, especially of Asuka.  He trembled at her name even now but he felt strength in the fact that there was something close to him keeping him safe and warm.

It was when Aya's face bombarded his mind he panicked.  He was not ready to face that one yet and he knew that it was an impossible dream.  The creature backed off from that saying softly, //It is only impossible if you believe it.//  Then the voice and creature was gone, Youji missing the liquid contact immediately.

"Fuck you are going crazy Youji.  It was just a dream for shits sake!"  But somehow he knew it wasn't, it had something to do with Zell and his friends.

"Where are you from Zell and what are you?"  It was hard enough believing that they were going to help a sorceress from an unknown dark force.  In this day and age it was unheard of.  Not reality.  Yet here they were about to help strangers to find Rinoa who was very much a sorceress.  If he had not seen it with his very own eyes he would not have believed it for one moment.  He was a realist after all, with all the shit that has happened in his life he did not wish to deal with fantasy…and yet, he smirked at this, they were going to help them and check out one of the castles tomorrow.  Aya had decided that Youji was to go with him, why he had to go he had no idea but what the leader says bloody well goes.

And Aya.  He did not believe them at first, and he would be the last person Youji would have chosen that would believe any of this and yet he did…to a point.  He did not trust them but then he trusted no one.  They were all like that.  But Youji trusted Zell…completely and knew it was mutual on Zell's part.

Flicking the end of his cigarette out the window Youji closed his window blocking out the cool night air.  Walking to his big bed, a luxury he could well afford he put his black t-shirt on, his black silk pyjama bottoms swimming on his slender figure.  Slipping between the sheets he just laid there willing himself to go to sleep.  It was going to be a long night and for once in his life Youji was looking forward to tomorrow.

***

Ken and Omi were doing the morning shift and maybe the afternoon shift today; the two older assassins were investigating a castle that Omi had discovered on the net.  Strange things were said to be happening around this castle with sightings of strange creatures.  Now it was played down with the people who sighted anything disappearing.  To the guys of Weiss Kreuz this was very suspicious and worth looking into.

They were busy for most of the morning and were waiting for someone from Squall's team to arrive.  Aya told them to tell them where they were and that they would fill them in when they arrived tonight.  Simple enough to remember.

Omi was busy doing arrangements while Ken was moving pots around, turning around Ken walked straight into a tall body wearing a brown coat with fur.  "I am so sorry s…" he looked up and saw a young man wearing a cowboys hat, he looked into the eyes of the stranger and saw violet blue depths on a handsome face, long auburn hair tied into a ponytail.

"That's okay partner.  Names Irvine and Squall sent me."

Omi looked up immediately nodding at Ken.

Dragging his eyes away from the stranger named Irvine, Ken walked to the door shutting it and putting the gone for lunch sign up.  He found his gaze kept on returning to Irvine's face and felt heat on his own face as he blushed hotly.  Get a grip Ken he is only a guy for shits sake.  Yes but a very good looking guy at that.  His heart beating faster than normal.

"I am Omi and that is Ken."

Irvine tipped his hat, "Howdy partners."  He looked at the pair calmly but thoroughly making them both uncomfortable.  Irvine smiled at them his eyes finally resting on Ken.  With a sweep of his eyes he took in the chocolate brown hair and eyes, the slender figure of the young man.  He was gorgeous.  Hell he was full of energy, a little like Zell.  He smiled at this.  He had work to do and looked at the blonde.  "Any news that I can pass onto the Comm…I mean Squall?"  Fuck Irvine Squall will have your blood if you slip like that again.

Staring at Ken, Omi realised he had suddenly lost the ability to speak and suppressed himself from giggling.  His gaze shot back to Irvine when he almost slipped up on a word.  He pretended not to notice.  "Yes, Aya and Youji have gone to investigate an old castle on the other side of town.  They will fill in the details when you all arrive back here tonight."

Irvine became serious.  "Anything else?"

Omi nodded, "Yes there were sightings of strange creatures but it has been said that people were seeing things."

Paling, Irvine's hand clenched tightly.  Holy shit from Alexander!  This was not right.  Strange creatures in this world.  He knew he had to get back to Squall and tell him this.  A line was being crossed and it was not right.  "Alright, I will head on back to our base."  He turned to leave saying over his shoulder, "See ya later partners."  He winked at Ken with a big smile, "Bye Ken."  Rolling the boys name on his tongue like a caress.  He couldn't help himself the boy had something about him.

"B-bye I-Irvine." Shit, shit, shit Ken, is that the best you can do.  He watched as Irvine walked out, his slender figure disappearing from sight, looking forward to seeing him again tonight.

Omi coughed, "Ken-kun you look a bit flush there."  He laughed as Ken scowled at him.

"Bite me!"  Omi only laughed harder at his friend's discomfiture.  Ken giving him the fingers as he rushed to the back room.

***

Aya and Youji were glad to be heading back to their apartment.  The castle was a no go.  Nothing had happened, they saw nothing out of the ordinary and they covered every inch of the damn cold building.

Youji was very disappointed and looked out the car window of Aya's Porsche.  Aya insisted they use his car today and could only guess because he hated his car…seven.  He smiled at this; he loved his car but then each to his own.

"We will find her Youji."

Surprised Youji looked at Aya, keeping his mouth firmly shut so he could think before he shot his mouth open.  "I hope so.  You had to see her Aya to understand how frightened she was.  She doesn't deserve that Aya…not her."

He only nodded.  Youji had this thing about protecting the fairer sex, and it annoyed the hell out of him.  He was not in the mood to get into this with Youji tonight.  Slyly he looked at the older man, his golden hair loose around his head.  He found himself watching him a lot now and though it annoyed him he could not stop looking.  He was drawn to Youji like a magnet.  The mission was easy enough for one person to do but he wanted Youji by his side where he could see him.  Watch him.

Staring back at the road ahead, he stopped himself from sighing.  That will not do Aya, he will know that something is up and you know how persistent Youji can be.  He is like a dog with a bone, never give it up.  Not until he had to hurt him and he did not want to do that to Youji.

Youji was only quiet because he was trying to decide whether he should tell Aya about his dream last night.  Ah what the hell.  "I had a strange dream last night Aya."

Aya stiffened and almost slammed the brakes on.  Fuck get a grip Fujimiya!  His Porsche lurching forward.

"Aya?!"

"Damn you Youji!"

Emerald depths looked at the pale face of his team mate for a moment, piercing and he knew, his eyes widening, "You had a strange dream as well didn't you?"

Shaking himself, Aya swore beneath his breath.  If Youji had not have blurted it out he would still be calm and collected.  Sometimes he could really kill Youji!  Aya nodded abruptly.

"A strange creature like a water serpent?"  Youji was finding it hard to breathe as excitement rushed through him.

"No, the creature in my dream was black and crimson with wings and he called himself Diablo's."  To be honest Aya was in awe of the creature and felt its present so strongly last night.  It spoke to him telling him about what it had seen and looked deep into Aya's soul, his past and it was comforting to share it with someone or something beside himself.  It had dark energy that electrified every nerve end in his body bringing him life.  Immense power.  But he had thought it was only a dream.  Now Youji says he had a dream as well.  Coincidence?  He doubted it.

"My creature was Leviathan.  Water."  Biting his bottom lip, Youji had a fair idea that Zell would know what they were talking about.  "Do you think we should tell Squall about our dreams?"

"Maybe, we will wait and see."

"Yeah your right."

Smirking Aya realised it was the first time Youji had agreed with him without arguing.  Now this was a first.  The companionable silence was nice, Aya feeling for the first time comfortable in Youji's presence wishing it would last as he turned his car into the garage underneath there apartment.

Youji stepped out of the car, "Home sweet home."

Aya only shrugged making his way upstairs, a small smile on his face.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Zell's eyes flickered open.  Ifrit was close by there link still binding them together.  Zell sat up and looked around him.  This was not his tent, this was Squall's tent.  Closing his eyes he took a deep breath the pain so real last night now completely gone.  Why was he in Squall's tent?  So he really was sleeping with his friend, there bodies entwined with one another last night.  Smiling Zell rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms.  //Ifrit what happens now?//

//I am not sure Zell.  Time will tell.//

Zell hesitated.  //Is it over?//

A longer pause from Ifrit.  //No it is just the beginning Zell.  If you wish you could send me away.//

Zell's cerulean depths shot open.  //Ifrit, please don't leave me.//

//It is the only way you will stop hurting.//

//I don't care about the headaches Ifrit.  We will face this together.//  Zell waited for his answer, the seconds ticking away.  He was too attached to Ifrit to let him go to be separate from him.

//Alright Zell. Just realise that what changes happen to me will affect you in a big way.//

//I am prepared for that Ifrit…just don't leave me.//  Zell knew he sounded pathetic but Ifrit was there when they fought Ultimecia and destroyed her.  He was with him all the way.

//Squall is coming.//  Zell could sense Ifrit hesitate, the fiery energy bursting through him.  //He cares for you Zell…a lot more than you realise.//

Blushing Zell's bright blue eyes stared straight into stormy grey depths both silent, both watching each other with longing.

Squall was so happy to see Zell was awake, that he struggled to keep his stoic mask in place but the way Zell was looking at him; he wanted to bend down and kiss him, and taste him with his tongue.  Fuck Squall get a grip.  Mission first, always first.

//Someone comes through the gateway!//

Both Squall and Zell jumped as their GF's spoke into there minds.  Squall left the tent immediately Zell stumbled behind him, both ready just in case it was an enemy and not Quistis returning.

The Gateway opened the swirling darkness causing the room to electrify with sound.

Squall frowned what the hell?  Where was Quistis and why was this person sent in her place.

Zell could only stare his eyes not believing who was standing there.

TBC

**Authors note: Can you guess?**


	6. New mission orders

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from Final Fantasy VIII (Squaresoft) or Weiss Kreuz. This story is from my head and there is no way they would think of doing this with their characters.

**Genre**: Crossover, TWT, Romance, Angst

**Warning**: Spoilers, shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, mild language, violence in later chapters

**Rating**: R

**Eventual Pairings**: Squall x Zell, Aya x Youji, Quistis x Rinoa, and various others

**Author's Note**: I want to thank Trasgapoca for her excellent beta work on this story. I'll be very surprised if any one reads or remember this but it came to me and I had to write it.

* * *

Eyes closed Seifer tried to control the nausea that was burning like fire in the pit of his stomach, he felt terrible and if there is one thing he hated doing, it was puking. And he especially refused to do it in front of his rival Squall. Pulling the vial out of his trench coat pocket, he flicked the cap off, slinging the contents down his throat. 

Feeling the tingling sensation that ran through him he relaxed and straightened his body to stare at the two surprised males, his trademark smirk now in place.

"I know you are _so_ happy to see me." Seifer chuckled, his eyes resting on Zell, "hey chicken."

Before Zell could answer him, Squall stepped in front of the little blonde protectively, glaring at Seifer. "Where is the Headmistress? Why are you here?" If there was one thing that Squall hated more than anything, was change, especially when he was expecting someone else. He had nothing against Seifer himself, he just expected to see Quistis.

Seifer had to bite his lip hard before he said anything that could get him into trouble, even though he thrived on it; Squall was the Commander whether he liked it or not. Besides, what was happening at home was very disturbing and Seifer wasn't sure if Squall would believe him, but Quistis had given him the holograph sphere with her personal message to Squall from her.

Taking a deep breath Seifer looked squarely at Squall, his face serious, "Quistis was unable to return because of something that had developed back at home. She has a coded message for you Squall." Seifer frowned, "you aren't going to believe what has happened."

Squall nodded his head briskly, "Is Balamb safe?"

"So far it is, whatever is happening seems to be starting from the Island closet to Heaven, and the crater in Trabia is somehow connected with it."

Zell stepped forward to stand beside Squall, "Is Selphie alright?" Zell had shivered as he spoke her name, an omen that he could feel in his gut. He was changed somehow and Ifrit was close, very close. He didn't quite understand the change with himself and his Guardian Force but they felt things…sensed things in the Uni…

No! Shaking his head Zell knew he wasn't ready for this revelation and blocked it from his mind and quickly looked at Seifer and wished he hadn't. The tall blond's frown had deepened, "Listen to Quistis' message first," was all that he said making Zell feel dread.

Squall reached out and took the sphere from Seifer and turned towards their makeshift dining area sitting down placing the sphere in front of him. He made sure Zell sat right next to him before he keyed in the code. Seifer sat across from them.

With quick precision Squall pressed the right symbols in correct succession, straightening up as the sphere lit up and unfurled like a rose blooming, the golden petals seemed to melt together forming a square, a bright light flickered then Quistis face appeared.

Squall could see concern and a frown on her face, putting him on guard immediately.

_/"Squall I apologise for not being able to return, but I'm afraid that is the least of our worries. Something has occurred here in our world, and I have decided that you and the others are not to return back here until further notice. I have advised Doctor Odine that the Gateway that we have been using is to be closed down until we further investigate a problem that has arisen on the __Island__ closest to Heaven. It seems to have links with the crater not far from __Trabia__Garden__. Squall, I have a bad feeling about this and Odine has just confirmed it today. There is another gateway somewhere on the __Island__ closest to Heaven./_

Squall sat back in his seat frowning, he didn't like where this was going…wasn't that where Selphie, Nida and Alexander were sent on a mission. Giving Zell a sidelong glance, Squall could only wonder how the hell Zell knew that it concerned Selphie. Shaking his head he filed it away for later and listened to the rest of the message.

_/"Dr Odine with the help of Ellone detected a coded frequency that was alien, foreign. Squall it was this that made me decide that the Gateway Odine created wasn't to be used. Who knows what and who discovers it and uses it to transport from here to there where you are or vice versa. I have sent with Seifer extra security systems that Odine has been working on that are far superior then the one you are using now, also I have sent items which could be sold at pawn shops so that you will be able to get some form of currency."/_

"Shit how long are we going ta be here for?!" Zell couldn't help himself; the way Quistis was talking, it was going to be one very long mission.

Squall shook his head, feeling the same way. Maybe they would have to trust Aya and his team more than he wanted to. But the danger that they could put them in, they worked in a flower shop for goodness sake!

_/"I know you have already worked it out Squall, that this ties in with Rinoa, it has to, but Selphie I fear is somehow involved with this mystery as well Squall…she has disappeared. Nida and Alexander returned to Garden this morning around 0600 hours and they can't remember anything not even Selphie."_

Quistis image shimmered as she paused, her eyes full of worry_, "Squall I'm afraid for our two friends and have decided to give you full authority to use whatever means necessary to find them…even magic. Odine has informed me that there has to be another sorceress, one we know nothing about and that she is very powerful."_

_"The crater from the lunar tear one hundred years ago has some kind of power energy that has been tapped into, we don't know yet how it is generated or when it started, Odine has someone working on it now. I will let you know as soon as I get the information. As for the other Gateway we have no way of closing it or opening it, all we know is that it exists."/_

Squall couldn't believe what he was hearing, but stayed silent.

Zell clasped his hands together, his knuckles going white as he listened to the message. He was afraid for Selphie.

After the break up with Irvine, Selphie had changed, become a little more serious. Zell knew that Irvine was her first and only love, and that the break up had hurt her more than she let on. It was a bit like…yes…Rinoa when Squall broke it off with her.

"Zell?"

Zell quickly looked at Seifer, "Huh?!"

"Are you alright, you look a lil pale." Zell was touched by Seifer's concern, Squall on the other hand found it hard to listen to Quistis as he glared at Seifer.

Zell smiled, "nah I'm fine, just thinking." He then looked back at the hologram of their headmistress.

Seifer wasn't convinced but shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the glare coming from Squall, the guy really needed to relax, better yet…get a clue.

_/Your new mission orders: You will search for the two missing SeeD members Rinoa Heartilly and Selphie Tilmitt by whatever means possible and this will be your top priority. I give you permission to use whatever means possible just use your discretion commander. Zell, Seifer and Irvine are to answer to no one but yourself unless you state otherwise and Squall, try not to involve anyone else but those you have already contacted, also the less information given to them the better commander._

Quistis took a deep breath as she clasped her hands tightly together._ I will contact you again one week from today, 1800 hours through the gateway. I'm afraid it's the only way. Good luck Squall, guys and may Hyne keep you all safe._

_Headmistress Quistis Trepe signing off./_

The image fuzzed then disappeared, the sphere sitting in front of them.

Sighing Squall stood up looking down at Zell. "Get ready, we will go in search of Irvine, he's late in returning." He looked towards Seifer. "We will pawn the items you carried through with you so we can buy food rations."

Both blonds nodded.

"Right, let's get to it. The sooner we meet with Aya and his team the better, Quistis' message changes everything and we have two friends to find."

Zell smiled at Squall's words…friends. He loved that word coming from the lion; it was so easy now for Squall to finally say it out loud that they were his friends, warmth filling his heart.

The little blond made his way towards his own tent where his clothes were, deciding on wearing his jeans instead of his shorts. He then began the painstaking process of spiking his hair and was grateful that Squall allowed time for him to do this. Once he was happy with the way his hair stood up he winked at his image in the mirror and his smile dropped. Ifrit was very close he could sense him in his every movement, it was like they were one but Zell knew this to be impossible trying not to panic at his thoughts.

"Hey chicken you ready, the boss man is getting impatient."

Zell chuckled and opened the flap of his tent. Wouldn't be Squall if he didn't. "Yeah yeah Dick head, I'm coming."

He moved with catlike grace and began to bounce on his feet and he felt different. It hit him just like that and he almost stumbled forward as the thought hit him, his body charged with fiery energy like never before, his head flashing with images and he saw Seifer fighting with the rest of the gang in a strange place, his stare burning intently at the taller blond.

Seifer could only stare at the petite blond not sure what to think and the look Zell gave him, unnerved the hell out of him. "Zell?" Seifer was almost embarrassed at the way his voice cracked on his name but it couldn't be helped, the look was serious and looking through to his soul, seeing things that Seifer didn't want anyone else to see. "Zell?"

Zell froze as the images kept coming, faster and faster and he took it all in, not missing anything and then it all stopped with a snap…the last image so clear, staring at him, the words, _'face the demon to destroy the demon'_. The picture was of Ifrit and Shiva and they were different, he just couldn't describe in what way.

He felt someone touch his arm gently and he gasped as he exhaled then breathed in deeply, not realising he had held his breath. Zell turned to see Squall looking at him with concern, his hand tightening around his arm for reassurance.

"You alright Zell?" Squall was afraid and he was glad to know he wasn't the only one. Seifer had called out to him and he was shocked when he saw the tall blond looking worriedly at Zell.

"I'm fine Squall, I just--"

Squall frowned. "Don't lie to me Zell, what is happening. Shiva will tell me if you don't."

Chuckling Zell nodded his head, "k. I saw images which started with Seifer." Biting his bottom lip he put the images in order, making sure not to reveal all, some of them he wasn't able to understand and until he did he wasn't sharing them with anyone, not even the man he loved.

"What about Seifer?"

Seifer moved closer still a little unnerved with what had happened but he'd heard his name and that was enough for him to want to know more.

"He was fighting beside Aya, myself and Omi in a castle."

A quick nod from Squall prompted him to carry on.

"Squall, you were with Youji, Ken and Irvine. I think we split up but that's not important, the castle; if I can get a picture of all the castles here I will be able ta find the one we need ta get to."

A twitch of his lips let Zell know that Squall was pleased with this and it made him happy too.

"Well done Zell…" he was about to carry on but a scraping sound put them on alert and they relaxed when they saw it was Irvine.

"Howdy there pardners…" he stopped, raising an eyebrow at Seifer, "whatcha doing here blond boy?"

Smirking Seifer turned his back on the cowboy, Zell's behaviour playing on his mind. Something wasn't right…it was like Zell wasn't here with them and it was kind of freaky. He had to admire the nerves of steel Squall had in these situations but then again, the idiot was in love with the petite blond; it was a shame he didn't use his nerves of steel to face his feelings because he was definitely afraid them.

"That's not important Irvine, what have you learned from the flower shop." Squall was now in mission mode, he was worried about the two girls and whatever was happening to Zell.

Irvine chuckled shaking his head, "Besides there being a very cute brunet named Ken, there is something seriously happening." They all nodded and were quite surprised at how Irvine quickly became serious. "Omi said the castle that Aya and Youji were investigating was supposed to be where unusual sightings were happening. Creatures like they have never seen before, now Omi said he couldn't describe anything because the people who sighted anything keep disappearing without a trace. You know what that means commander."

Squall nodded, "We will have to check it out for ourselves. Aya and Youji don't know what they are looking for and if they happen upon anything it could be dangerous for them."

Zell agreed the images still vivid in his mind but what he couldn't understand was the one he had of Squall's GF. Shiva was different, just like Ifrit, the two GF's had evolved into something Zell couldn't explain even to himself. He wanted to tell Squall but not until they were alone. Something was happening and Zell knew it had to do with their mission.

But that wasn't the only thing bothering him, he saw a young man with dark hair wearing glasses, and what unnerved him was the fact that the young man was looking back at him with curiosity and surprise. The words coming from the young man, "_everything is being set in place_", for what…Zell had no idea…

* * *

**The Flowershop**

Omi and Ken filled in the two elder members of their team on the arrival of the tall cowboy and Youji smirked when Ken gushed on about him and how he had unusual coloured eyes.

"Yes they were blue but with a hint of violet, not like Aya's no his were deeper and more blue and he--"

"We get the picture Ken," Aya said dryly, he was actually amused about how the brunet seemed to have a crush on a stranger.

Blushing Ken lifted his chin, "well it doesn't hurt to be descriptive you know."

Omi chuckled turning back to Aya, "what did you learn?"

Youji told them that they found nothing out of the ordinary and in a way he was disappointed that they didn't have anything to help Zell and his friends. He was glad that they would be here soon; maybe they had news instead and from what Omi was saying, Squall was actually a commander, yes he had taken a lot of note of Irvine's slip up.

Were they military, this went through all their minds, Youji didn't think so and had a feeling that they were like them. Assassins, mercenaries he wasn't sure and if he could spend more time with Zell he knew the young blond would tell him.

He sighed because the other thing bugging him besides everything else was the creature named Leviathan that had visited him in his dreams and he had a fair idea it was on Aya's mind as well. He quickly glanced at the redhead and the faraway look on Aya's beautiful face confirmed this notion.

Youji swallowed hard and quickly looked down at the floor, he couldn't deny it any longer…he had feelings for Aya and they went beyond friendship. It was a futile emotion however, only because Aya just wasn't interested in him that way.

He shook his head, no time for thoughts like this they had a job to do. Abruptly pushing his emotions to one side he thought of their personal mission, he would wait until he saw the petite blond alone so he could get some answers, and Zell might be able to help with Leviathan, his instincts told him so and the little blond wouldn't be afraid to give him answers. When they were in that strange place where they were visited by Rinoa, a bond had been forged between them, he was not sure why but it was there now and very powerful, nothing could break it.

He smiled to himself, for once in his life he wasn't so miserable with his life and that somehow Zell would understand him. The deaths he was responsible for weren't haunting him all night and day like they used to. Since meeting Zell and his friends and the strange creature Leviathan had made its presence known, Youji felt content and Leviathan was like a companion, a protective companion and for once in his life he felt…needed, wanted; his face glowed at this wonderful thought.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Aya, the redhead watching him intently, his emotions unreadable. Not that that was a surprise to Youji, he was always unreadable, it was just the look he was getting now made him tremble and it wasn't with fear…it was with something more…seductive…

Youji's heart started to quicken and he blinked as he tried to get his emotions to settle, then he felt it…The liquid warmth running through him, calming him and he smiled softly, his emerald stare shining brightly, he looked up as Aya's breath hitched.

Watching as the redhead frowned; Youji was surprised to find that Aya was nervous and could only watch in awe. Aya nervous…but why?

/He does feel you know./

Youji froze; the voice was from inside his head and he clamped his mouth shut as Aya looked at him with a perfect raised eyebrow. Turning away from the violet stare of his team-mate he tentatively thought out words of his own. This is not a good time.

Liquid warmth rushed through him. /Don't be afraid Youji, I would never hurt you…I'm here to help you…to join with you./

Alright this was crazy; Youji was not ready to hear this and said so.

/I'm sorry but…there isn't much time. You will need to talk to Zell, he will explain./ With that the voice left and the liquid warmth settled, slowly disappearing.

"Youji you alright?"

He shook his head saying softly, "Aya we have to talk--" he looked at Omi and Ken then back to Aya, "alone."

Aya sighed heavily, "fine. It's our turn in the shop anyway."

Relieved Youji followed Aya trying to figure out how he was going to tell Aya what he had been told. He closed his eyes and chuckled, hell he was going mad…in a way he wished he was then everything that was happening wouldn't be making him uneasy.

Watching as Aya opened the door he went in and listened as the door clicked shut. He could see they had a few orders to do and quickly put on his apron grabbing the first order he laid hands on, Aya doing the same.

"Well?"

Youji rolled his eyes trust Aya to get straight to the point. "I…did…has…"

Aya smirked. "Is this going to take long?"

Not amused Youji frowned, redheaded prick. "The water creature Leviathan, he spoke to me again." There it's out, now to see what Aya's reaction is and he was disappointed as the old stoic one didn't even flinch, no he carried on doing his arrangement with his usual precision, a little furrow between his eyebrows. He actually looked cute when he did that. Youji immediately slapped the side of his head mentally and did it again for good measure. Keep on track.

"I see."

Spluttering and throwing the pink rose down Youji could only look at Aya with disbelief. "I see…" he spluttered again, "is that all you can say, I see."

He nearly fainted when he heard a soft chuckle coming from the redhead, his eyes wide blinking at his younger team-mate.

"Calm down Youji and tell me what he said…now!"

Knowing not to piss the redhead off, he told him what Leviathan had said and smiled with satisfaction when Aya stopped working on the arrangement, frowning.

"So they do have something to do with these creatures." Moving from the counter Aya paced the shop restlessly. _Why ask Zell?_ He stopped in his tracks as the creature known as Diablo's made his presence known, black electricity running through his veins making him aware of everything, strange and universal.

/He is the only one that will tell you at the moment. Squall is like you in many ways Aya-Ran, he trusts no one but only those he calls his friends…just like you./

Aya nodded. /So we have to wait for Zell?/  His body tingled as Diablo's energy shot through him again.

/Yes./

/And the joining?/

/It's best that Zell tells you but be warned, Squall is very protective of him./

Aya nodded again. /Warning noted./

"Well?" Youji's golden hair flicked back with his impatient shake of his head.

Smirking Aya shook his head, Youji was so damn good looking when he was impatient. "We'll wait for now. Zell is the key and Youji, Squall is very protective of him so don't get too close to him."

Aya ignored the part where he didn't want Youji too close to Zell anyway. He had feelings for Youji yes, he will admit that but now wasn't the time to explore them, they had work to do and after hearing what Diablo's said about Squall, he wanted to help him. Being a leader wasn't easy and trusting others was even harder.

Besides Aya wanted some answers and he would get them.

* * *

**Somewhere…**

The tall figure of man walked as if he owned everything, his immaculate suit of white, tailor**-**made to fit his muscular body perfectly. His impassive handsome face was deep in thought, his dark eyes behind the glasses searching, and scanning all the faces he walked passed.

A young boy was haunting him, and he had to know if he was real because it was driving him crazy. Since the vision hit him he couldn't stop thinking about him. He didn't know why, all he knew was that the young boy was different or…was it the way the boy had looked right through him…to his soul. He shuddered at this, goose bumps crawling up his arms.He lifted his hand to brush through his dark hair as if to rid himself of the feeling.

He would know him when he saw him, how could he not. He had a distinctive tattoo on the left side of his face like black flames, intense blue eyes, and short golden hair spiked upwards. He was very attractive in an innocent naïve way, but his eyes told him differently…they burned through him with age**-**old wisdom and Crawford knew that something dark and evil was on its way…

Was it because of the boy? He wasn't sure, his vision only showed him so much…but the boy did have something to do with it and he wanted him.

Crawford had no illusions; it was all about power and wanting to tap into it. The only thing he cared for was Schwarz and his team members. They may be a strange lot of team mates but they fitted perfectly in what he wanted from them.

Stopping abruptly he decided to head back to their hideout, a plan wasformulating inside his head. Schuldich had a knack for finding trouble and that trouble usually led to Weiss Kreuz.

Briefly smirking, a twitch of the perfect lips, Crawford walked with his usual confidence. Youji was standing right next to the golden**-**headed boy, so where Aya and his team were, that's where the boy would be…

**TBC - **The next chapter is already started and it has a touch of shoujo-ai in it.


End file.
